L'amour d'une tante
by Slythi
Summary: Après la mort de Chris, son neveu, Paige ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle découvrira alors que l'amour peut avoir plusieurs facettes et traverser le temps.


**Diclaimer :** Charmed ne m'appartient aucunement

**Situation de l'histoire :** La one-shot se situe entre l'épisode 3 et 4 de la saison 7. Quelques mois après la mort du Chris du futur et la naissance de celui-ci dans le dernier épisode de la saison 6.

* * *

**L'amour d'une tante**

- Revenez ! Ne partez pas. Regardez ce canapé, il est solide et confortable ! _Tenta avec peine Paige alors qu'elle avait sa main sur le dit canapé._

Ses 3 amis lui firent un signe de la main et franchirent le seuil de la maison rapidement.  
Désespérée la brune rejoignit ses sœurs dans la cuisine.

- Qui est parti cette fois ? _Interrogea Piper en se détournant d'une fournée de gâteaux qu'elle était en train de surveiller attentivement._

- Blaine, Jack et Sally. Le canapé s'est effondré lorsqu'ils s'y sont assis.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. _Intervint Phoebe médusée._

- Heureusement que Wyatt et Chris sont chez papa depuis 1 semaine. J'aurais eu trop peur de les laisser ici.

Paige eut un pincement au cœur en entendant le prénom de l'Etre de Lumière qu'elles venaient de perdre. Cependant comme Phoebe elle hocha la tête.

- Vous pensez que ça pourrait être l'œuvre de démon ? _S'enquit l'aînée._

- Quel démon pourrait bien nous…

Elle ne finit pourtant pas sa phrase car une odeur nauséabonde était apparue. C'était les cookies de Piper qui avait brûlé.

- Non non non non non ! Cette fois je n'en peux plus ! _S'énerva-t-elle en ouvrant le four qui dégagea une forte fumée._ Que les démons s'en prennent à nous d'accord, mais pourquoi cette maudite maison ne nous obéit plus !

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé l'insulte envers leur demeure, le robinet s'était mis à couler tout seul éclaboussant ainsi Paige.

- Les démons ne sont pas aussi vicieux. _Informa-t-elle en claquant le robinet._

Un cri retentit dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Phoebe file t'occuper de nos invités avant qu'un malheur n'arrive.

La voyante courut vers la pièce adjacente pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Piper jeta sa fournée dans la poubelle en maugréant. Paige lui proposa son aide et elle lui indiqua la vaisselle.

- Je me demande si papa arrive à gérer avec Chris. Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Paige frissonna de nouveau. Elle n'avait pu dire à ses sœurs ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Il s'était passé du temps entre le moment de l'arrivée du jeune homme dans leur vie et celui où ils avaient réalisé qu'il était le fils de Piper et Léo. Durant cette intermédiaire elle s'était méfiée de l'Etre de Lumière et avait voulu en découvrir plus. Puis, petit à petit, à son contact cette méfiance s'était transformée en attirance. De plus en plus forte chaque jour. Alors lorsqu'elle avait découvert la véritable identité de Chris elle était tombée de haut. Elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir lorsqu'il lui avait lui même annoncé le poteau rose. A partir de ce jour elle s'était maudite et avait tout fait pour renier ses sentiments. Ce n'était pourtant pas aussi simple à dire qu'à faire. Plus elle s'en voulait et plus elle avait de mal à oublier. Lorsque l'Etre de Lumière était mort et que son neveu était né, elle éprouva une grande tristesse et une immense joie. Il n'était pas parti. Pourtant tout était différent et malgré cette joie passagère elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le petit dans ses bras. Elle, qui avait toujours aimé son neveu Wyatt et dont elle s'occupait sans arrêt, n'arrivait pas à faire de même avec Chris. Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 mois que les événements étaient survenus et cette peine avait provoqué chez elle une distance vis-à-vis de ses sœurs. Son attention elle préférait la reportait sur l'école de magie ainsi que sur ses protégés.

Elle soupira fortement. Elle devait dépasser ce sentiment malsain.

- Tu sais, si ce que je te raconte ne t'intéresse pas tu peux très bien retourner à la fête.

- Non non… _Bégaya-t-elle._

- Paige que t'arrive-t-il ? _S'inquiéta son aîné._ Tu es différente ces derniers temps.

- C'est à cause de la maison. _Mentit-elle._ Le fait qu'elle s'en prenne constamment à nous depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne sais jamais si je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit sans que quelque chose ne craque ou ne s'en prenne à moi. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle.

- Si tu le dis... _Fit-elle peu convaincue._ J'ai pourtant l'impression que cela remonte à plus loin… Après la mort de Chris. _Ajouta-t-elle finalement la gorge serrée._

- Il… Il n'est pas mort. Chris est avec Victor.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Vous deux étiez très complice. Je sais qu'il te manque. Il nous manque à toute.

- Il me manque en effet…

_- Viens… Viens… Viens à moi… Murmura une voix lointaine._

- Tu l'as entendu ? Piper, la voix tu l'as entendue ?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête. Piper était inquiète pour sa sœur. Depuis plusieurs semaines elle entendait une voix qui l'appelait dans la maison. Elle était pourtant la seule à l'entendre. Rapidement après la découverte de celle-ci la maison avait commencée à faire des sienne. Phoebe avait fait appel à un exorciste pour régler le problème mais cela n'avait eu aucune conséquence. Paige était toujours captivée par cette voix et la maison se liguait contre eux.

- On dirait qu'elle vient du sous sol.

_- Viens… Viens, Paige... Je ne te veux aucun mal…_

La brune était mélangée entre l'excitation de découvrir sa source et la peur de ce qu'elle cachait. Soudain un cri retentit dans le salon. C'était la voix de Phoebe. Immédiatement les deux femmes oublièrent la voix et partirent au secours de leur sœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? _S'inquiéta Piper._

- Un démon ou une sorcière maléfique je ne sais pas trop. Elle a jaillit du mur et m'a attaquée.

- Où est-elle maintenant ? _Demanda Paige._

- Elle… Elle a couru vers le mur et elle a disparu.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est téléportée ?

- Non, elle est rentrée dans le mur. Comme si elle en faisait partie.

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent totalement dépassée. La raison de Piper la rattrapa alors et s'inquiéta.

- Et les invités qu'il restait ? Ils ne vous ont pas vu au moins ?

- Tous sont partis quelques minutes plus tôt lorsque la lumière s'est mise à clignoter.

- Une chance. _Souffla Piper._

- Ou alors un coup prémédité. _Intervint la plus jeune._

Ses deux sœurs la regardèrent avec intérêt et elle poursuivit.

- Peut-être que le démon, ou la sorcière peu importe, qui est apparu contrôle la maison. Ça serait lui qui aurait fait partir les invités puis t'aurait attaquée.

- Mais un démon ne protège pas les innocents. _Informa Piper._

- Si seulement nous avions un Etre de Lumière pour nous éclairer… _Souffla Phoebe._

_- Viens… Viens… Je peux t'aider Paige…_

- La voix ! Elle me dit encore de la suivre.

- Et si on le faisait ?

- Vous savez ce que j'en pense. _S'irrita Piper._

- Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix ! Si maintenant les murs nous attaquent nous devons tout tenter. Paige tente de la localisé et conduit nous là bas.

L'Etre de Lumière se concentra pour entendre la voix. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, le son y était plus fort. Comme précédemment elle crut que l'appel venait du sous sol et cette fois elle ouvrit la porte et descendit. Rien ne semblait anormal, tout était à sa place.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'entends mieux d'ici et pourtant elle me parait si loin... Observez les murs !

Toutes les trois se mirent à tâtonner les parois du sous-sol sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher.

_- Es-tu prête à me suivre ?_

Elle était prête. Paige voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et arrêter tout ceci. Elle voulait savoir si cette personne mystérieuse allait vraiment pouvoir l'aider.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le dos des sœurs et un ascenseur était apparu en plein centre de la pièce.

- C'est quoi ça ! _S'inquiéta Piper._

- Je crois que la voix tente de nous guider.

- Je ne rentrerai pas là dedans. _S'opposa l'aîné._

- Comme tu voudras mais moi j'y vais !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Paige s'y engouffra. Avec un sourire elle put voir Piper se faire traîner par Phoebe pour la rejoindre.  
La machine se mit en marche et lentement elle descendit. Peu à peu les filles pouvaient sentir la chaleur augmenter jusqu'à devenir étouffante. En même temps la vitesse s'accélérait jusqu'à s'arrêter brutalement. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et les trois sœurs purent constater avec stupéfaction qu'elle se trouvait au cœur d'une sorte de volcan. De la lave glissait mollement autour d'elles. Au loin elles virent un homme âgé assit en tailleur. Il semblait calme et apaisé flottant par magie à quelques centimètres au dessus de la roche en fusion. Il leva sa main dans leur direction et leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Prudemment elles franchirent le fragile pont de pierre qui les séparait.

- Enfin vous voilà mes enfants. _Dit-il d'une voix enrouée._

- Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda fébrilement la plus âgée._

- Le gardien de cette maison. Je suis son sol. Je suis ses murs. Je suis son toit. Je suis son pouvoir. Je suis âme.

- Vous-êtes le Nexus ?

- Bravo ma petite Phoebe. Je suis, en faite, une représentation de celui-ci.

- Mais vous-êtes mauvais ! _S'inquiéta Paige qui vérifia aussitôt que l'ascenseur n'avait pas disparut._

Le vieil homme rigola puis s'expliqua.

- Le Nexus est une source de magie infinie. C'est lui qui régit votre maison depuis qu'elle fut battit sur celui-ci. Il n'est ni bon, ni mauvais. Il varie seulement en fonction de l'âme des habitants de cette maison. Il ne peut cependant être commandé par quiconque car il est si puissant qu'il le détruirait de l'intérieur.

- Vous voulez donc dire que le Nexus… Enfin vous, ne nous voulez aucun mal ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais menacée Paige et je t'ai dit que je voulais t'apporter mon aide. En faite je veux apporter mon aide à vous trois.

- Si vous diriger la maison et qu'elle est sous notre influence pourquoi diable l'avez-vous dirigée contre nous ? _Fit Piper qui tentait de se contrôler._

- Comme tu l'as dit la maison est sous votre influence. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous avez changé depuis un certain événement ?

Les trois sœurs se turent et prirent le temps de comprendre l'ampleur de ces paroles.

- Vous hébergez même au sein de votre foyer un meurtrier.

- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! _S'emporta Piper._

Les vagues de laves s'agitèrent et quelques gouttes volèrent. Ses deux sœurs lui saisirent les épaules pour tenter de la calmer. Elle ne devait pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions ici ou elles risquaient gros.

- Vous pouvez par vous-même constater l'impact de votre bouleversement. Parmi vous, les sentiments sont devenus contradictoires et flous. N'est ce pas Paige ?

La jeune femme se raidit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

- Mais il en va de même pour vous toutes. Phoebe n'as-tu pas embrassé ton remplaçant par simple pulsion ? Piper n'es-tu pas devenue surprotectrice avec ta famille ? Vous êtes troublées et à cause de cela la maison l'est aussi. A tel point qu'elle en est venue à vous attaquer tout à l'heure.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? _Demanda calmement Phoebe._

- Vous devez réapprendre à vous contrôler et contrôler votre maison. Elle fait partie de vous. Un pouvoir se cache au fond d'elle et vous pourriez l'acquérir.

- Comment voulez-vous que nous oublions ?

- Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier, Piper. Nous n'oublions jamais rien, nous vivons avec. Apprenez à vivre avec. Vous y êtes toujours arriver et je sais que vous y arriverez encore.

Les Halliwell acquiescèrent et satisfait de cette réponse le vieil homme leva les bras. Les filles furent aveuglées par une lumière et durent fermer les yeux.

_- A très bientôt Paige. Murmura-t-il pour celle-ci._

- Revenez ! Ne partez pas. Regardez ce canapé, il est solide et confortable !

Paige avait prononcé ces paroles sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle put voir 3 de ses amis partir et constata que sa main était posée sur un canapé. Elle fut choquée de cette impression de déjà vu et rejoignit à toute vitesse ses sœurs dans la cuisine.

- Paige ! _Se réjouit Phoebe en lui sautant au coup._

- Vous aussi vous vous rappelez ?

- Oui. _Répondit sa plus jeune sœur._ Et je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je me sens plus apaiser. Piper aussi.

- Je vais d'ailleurs aller voir les garçons. Je ne les ramènerai surement pas tout de suite car nous avons encore du travail mais les voir m'aidera.

Elle sortit du four des biscuits magnifiquement réussit et sourit de se résultat. Elle retira son tablier et partit.

- Je crois que je vais également y aller. J'ai des choses à régler au journal. _Fit à son tour Phoebe en l'embrassant._ Occupe-toi de renvoyer les invités.

La voyante prit son sac et sortit à son tour, laissant la cadette seule. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à faire : pas d'enfant, pas de travail, pas de pseudo petit ami. Elle n'était qu'une sorcière perdue et sans grand intérêt.  
Comme sa sœur lui avait demandé elle congédia avec politesse les invités restant. La fête était finie et elle devait maintenant tout ranger. Mollement elle ramassa les couverts et assiette pour les amener dans la cuisine. Elle vit alors les succulents cookies de sa sœur et en prit un. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait… Un cookie. Elle rassembla les mets dans un saladier puis s'allongea sur la terrasse tout en grignotant. Elle voulut se vider l'esprit mais n'y arrivait pas. Que pouvait-elle donc faire pour que son esprit soit moins tourmenté ? Comment pouvait-elle se pardonner ?

- Je peux t'aider si tu le désires ?

La jeune femme se retourna et reconnu le vieil homme. Il était cependant différent de leur première rencontre. Cette fois il paraissait moins réelle car transparent comme un hologramme ou bien un fantôme.

- Comment le pourriez-vous ?

Le vieil homme prit cette question pour un oui et fit un geste de la main. Une lumière bleue apparut puis elle laissa place à Wyatt. Immédiatement Paige couru vers son neveu et le pris dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri pourquoi t'es-tu éclipsé ?

- J'ai fait appel à lui.

- Mais comment ?

- Je suis le Nexus mon pouvoir est infini. Je n'ai eu qu'à amplifier le sien pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

- Pourquoi donc avez-vous fait ça ?

- Pour que tu comprennes Paige.

- Que je comprenne quoi ?

Le vieil homme disparut. La brune décida de l'ignorer et continua de câliner son neveu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas occupée de lui. Il était si beau et avait si grand. Comment avait-elle pu le délaisser ? Elle resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa le front, puis les joues.

- Tata t'aime tellement Wyatt. Si tu savais.

L'enfant rigola puis il se frotta les yeux. Paige se dirigea alors vers sa chambre pour l'y coucher. Elle lui confia son doudou, sa tétine, l'embrassa puis sortit de la pièce.

- Tu sais très bien t'occuper de lui à ce que je vois.

Le gardien était réapparu derrière Paige alors qu'elle fermait délicatement la porte.

- Que me voulez-vous, bon sang ?

- Suis-moi.

Voulant que tout cela se termine la jeune femme le suivit. Son cœur se serra alors lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait emmenée dans l'ancienne chambre de Chris. Celle là même où il avait perdu la vie. L'homme fit de nouveau un geste ample de la main et un vortex apparu.

- Es-tu prête à continuer ton chemin vers la vérité ? _Dit-il en lui tendant la main._

Elle se retourna vers la chambre de Wyatt. Elle ne pouvait le laisser seul.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien. _Répondit-il à sa question silencieuse._

Confiante, elle lui saisit la main et ensemble ils traversèrent le portail. Un certain temps s'écoula puis Paige put de nouveau faire un pas. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était pourtant totalement différent. La chambre d'amis clair et joyeuse qu'elle avait quitté n'était plus qu'un bureau sinistre et gris. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, au dehors le ciel était sombre comme un jour d'orage.

- Ou suis-je ? _Demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant autour d'elle le gardien._

Elle n'obtenue cependant pas de réponse. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit lentement la porte du nouveau bureau. Elle devait avant tout aller voir si Wyatt allait bien. Elle se faufila d'une pièce à l'autre sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans sa chambre il n'y était pas. En faite la chambre elle-même n'y était plus. Son lit de bébé avait été remplacé par un lit d'adulte et les jolies fresques au mur avaient été arrachées.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Gardien, Nexus, qui que tu sois. Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. _Chuchota Paige._

Mais de nouveau elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle devait trouver un moyen de rentrer et pour se faire retrouver le Livre des Ombres. A pas feutré, elle se dirigea vers le grenier où elle trouva le grimoire. Pourtant à peine eut-elle le temps de le toucher qu'elle entendit une voix dans l'escalier. Effrayée de qui elle pouvait voir arriver dans ce monde sinistre, Paige se réfugia derrière une malle.

- Je viens d'arriver. Je te tiens au courant dés que j'en sais plus.

Elle avait reconnu cette voix chaleureuse et agréable. Elle se releva de sa cachette et sauta au cou du jeune homme.

- CHRIIIIIS ! Comme tu m'as manqué, si tu savais !

Elle le serra du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait puis totalement contrôlée par l'émotion posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les choses se passèrent tellement vite que le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Après un temps Paige s'éloigna lentement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Le baiser qu'elle venait de faire à Chris n'avait pas provoqué en elle la réaction espérée. Elle s'était attendue à ressentir de petits papillons dans le ventre comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Glenn ou Richard. Mais rien. Certes elle était folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir pu le tenir dans ses bras mais pas de la manière qu'elle attendait. Il était si beau et si grand. Pourtant cela n'avait rien déchainé.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? _Questionna-t-il toujours sonné._

La jeune femme ne put lui répondre. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?

- J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre…

- Pas moi ! _Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment._

Il ne devait pas découvrir qui elle était ni même ce qu'elle faisait ici. Comment pouvait-elle partir sans qu'il ne comprenne ? Elle était dans une impasse. Elle tenta alors de partir discrètement mais deux mots lui glacèrent le sang.

- Tante Paige ?

Elle se pétrifia dans l'instant. Peut-être que si elle ne bougeait pas il l'oublierait.

- Tante Paige c'est toi ?

Elle prit son habituel tête d'enfant prit en faute et se retourna.

- Surprise !

Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa tante était morte il y a un an. Il était allé à son enterrement comment pouvait-elle être face à lui en ce moment même ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait prit la main comme pour s'assurer que cela était vrai.

- Tante Paige comment peux-tu être là ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Je viens du passé. Je devais te retrouver pour comprendre certaines choses.

- Ai-je réussi ? _Se précipita-t-il de demandé._ Ai-je sauvé Wyatt ?

- Oui Chris tu y es arrivé. _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

Le jeune homme sourit fièrement. Il ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de sauver son frère. Il était si courageux et admirable.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !

- La joie de te revoir, Chris.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Tante Paige avait toujours été un modèle. Elle était constamment pleine de petites attentions pour lui et son frère. Elle lui avait appris des centaines de choses. C'est elle qui lui avait enseigné la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs d'Etre de Lumière puisque son père n'était jamais là. C'est encore elle qui lui racontait les histoires de leur gloire passé. C'est toujours elle qui l'avait amené à des fêtes foraines et appris à faire des bêtises. Elle était sa super tata.

- Que voulais-tu savoir ?

- Je voulais savoir… Quel a été notre relation à tous les deux ?

- Tu étais fantastique. _Commença-t-il avait de lui raconter de nombreuses anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble._

Alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'un récit une alarme retentit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _S'inquiéta Paige._

- Un avertissement pour bon sorcier. Les sbires de Wyatt ne vont pas tarder. Il faut que tu te caches !

- Non, je sais comment repartir. Dessine sur le mur le signe de notre famille !

Paige farfouilla entre les pages du grimoire pour trouver la formule qui servait à retourner à son époque. Puis, elle la mémorisa et s'approcha de Chris.

- A travers le temps et l'espace  
Saisissez l'esprit qui s'est déplacé  
Protégez moi pendant que je repars  
Vers mon âme et mes pouvoirs.

Le portail s'ouvrit et Paige saisit la main du jeune homme. Tous deux étaient secoués par l'émotion. Il s'enlacèrent puis il lui dit dans l'oreille.

- Je t'aime tata.

Elle se libéra de son étreinte et s'avança vers le portail. Avant qu'elle ne mette un pied dedans elle prononça ces vers les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce garçon est mon neveu  
Voila pourquoi il serait fâcheux  
Qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé  
Il doit oublier pour être protégé.

Elle franchit le vortex sans se retourner. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

- Alors qu'as-tu appris ? _Questionna la voix du vieil homme._

- Ce que j'ai pris pour de l'amour homme-femme était en faite de l'amour tante-neveu.

- C'est exactement ça. _Approuva affectueusement la voix._ Votre lien était si fort qu'il a traversé le temps sauf que tu ne pouvais pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Merci. _Souffla-t-elle complètement émue._

- Revenez ! Ne partez pas. Regardez ce canapé, il est solide et confortable ! _Tenta Paige la voix à moitié cassée et la main sur le dit canapé._

Ses amis se retournèrent et regardèrent le sofa avec un grand intérêt.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air confortable. Allez les gars, ça vous dit pas de rester ?

Paige fut surprise de la réaction de ses amis. Elle avait vécu cette scène 2 fois et ils avaient toujours pris la poudre d'escampette. Pourtant, face à elle les deux hommes retirèrent leur veste et partirent s'asseoir sur la banquette en compagnie de leur amie.  
Paige retira sa main du canapé. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle se sentait différente, apaisée. Elle posa sa main sur le mur. Il semblait dégager des ondes positives qui l'atteignaient de plein fouet lorsqu'elle le touchait.

_- Tu as réussi Paige. Tu es redevenue celle que tu étais avec encore plus de grandeur. La maison est devenue aussi belle et pure que ton âme. Elle t'obéit et tu peux montrer aux autres sa beauté. Tant que tu resteras ainsi cette maison sera ton havre de paix._

Paige sourit. Ce vieux fou était quelqu'un d'hors du commun et elle rédigerait une note sur lui dans le livre des ombres.

- Paige ! _Cria à moitié la voix de Phoebe._

Sa sœur était en train de lui faire de grands signes pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée elle trouva Piper en train de sortir les cookies du four et Phoebe qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Wyatt et Chris et Phoebe doit aller au journal. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper des invités ? _Informa Piper plus qu'elle ne le demanda._

- Non.

- Pardon ? _Demanda-t-elle agressivement._ Tu as quelque chose de plus important peut-être ?

- Je vais déposer Phoebe au journal puis j'irais chercher mes neveux. Le gardien t'a dit de ne pas les surprotéger. Avec Phoebe on est là pour t'aider. Tu dois aussi t'amuser et profiter de tes amis.

La voyante acquiesça et saisit le bras de sa sœur. Elles envoyèrent un bisou à leur aîné puis s'éclipsèrent près du journal. Après avoir embrassé Phoebe, Paige se téléporta chez Victor. Ce dernier fut surpris de l'apparition de la jeune fille et s'inquiéta d'un quelconque problème. Elle le rassura et lui dit simplement qu'elle était venue récupérer ses neveux. Il la laissa alors faire pendant qu'il rassemblait leurs affaires. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre avec deux lits improvisés Paige put constater que Wyatt dormait profondément. Elle lui caressa les cheveux puis s'avança vers Chris. Lui, avait ses yeux bleu-vert grands ouverts et la regardait. Il sourit et tendit ses bras vers elle. Délicatement elle le saisit dans ses bras.

- Tu es toujours là. Je ne t'ai pas perdu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Cette histoire peut vous paraître un peu étrange mais cela faisait un moment que je voulais rendre hommage à ce couple impossible qu'est Paige/Chris. Lorsque j'étais jeune et que j'ai découvert Chris pour la première fois j'ai immédiatement pensé "il est fait pour être avec Paige". Je n'attendais qu'une chose c'est qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Vous imaginez donc bien la douche froide que j'ai reçu lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils étaient parent. J'ai voulu que Paige ressente la même chose que moi et qu'elle réalise que tout sa n'était en faite pas possible.  
J'imagine que la Paige du monde de Chris a été quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Je pense qu'elle a été présente du mieux qu'elle le pouvait auprès de ses neveux pour tenter de leur rendre plus supportable la mort de leur mère et l'abandon de leur père. Plusieurs fois dans la série on peut d'ailleurs voir Chris raconter des choses que Paige lui a appris.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire.


End file.
